Heart of Ice
by aleey
Summary: Bobby's point of view. Everyone says that Bobby's the heartbreaker. Well, what it if was Rogue? Here's a twist. Read and Review! :)


PJPrincess: New story, for all the people that hate Bobby being mean! :) This is out to you!  
  
--  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Bobby recognizes Rogue's change in life and choices of who she spends time with. He's hurt, and soon enough, somethings revealed. But, who is this that Bobby recieves a kiss of impulse from? ^_~ Read and Review! Bobby's POV.  
  
Title: Heart of Ice  
  
--  
  
Tanned skin, chin length dark brown wavy hair, charming red eyes, smooth complexion, average height, built bicepts yet skinny enough, and a sourther accent with a few french words. Yes, that's the newest member of the X-Men in training, Remy LeBeau, nicknamed Gambit. Now I know what Scott felt like when Logan interferred with his relationship with Jean. Differences? I'm probably not going to win, and I'm positive that she's not going to have to give her life for the rest of us on a mission that depends on it.  
  
I can't help but notice the two of them together all the time. Sure, she's with me sometimes, but her relationship with Gambit is like a growing vine thriving on miracle grow. And, of course, it bothers me to no end.  
  
What's he saying to her? He's leaning over and whispered something to her, making her laugh again. He's always leaning awfully close to her and it bothers me. It bothers me because he's making her laugh and absorbing her life in an obvious romance. I don't like this at all because whenever I look at her, love burns so deeply within my soul that no matter how much time she spends with that Cajun, I feel like there is still some lover for me insider her, whether or not it's the kind I'm in need of.  
  
Wait, she's finally standing again. Gambit's arm is slowly snaking over her shoulders. She's not caring! Her.. arm is over her stomach. Like always. It's always in that position, especially when we're walking together, just talking about how much we care about each other.  
  
No, that's not the reason for why she's walking with thim. That's not why the two of them are going to the garden where the cherry blossoms are in bloom.  
  
No, that's impossible. She wouldn't descrate the place the two of us confessed our feelings for one another. She wouldn't. She couldn't. It's not! I won't listen to my feelings, my emotions, everying that's inside me tellng me it has to be wrong! Then.. why am I crying? Why is my face stained with tears? Why am I shaking, cold, lonely, and scared? My hands have been drained of all colouring, and I'm sure if I was looking in a mirror, I'd see a pale face.   
  
O.K., that's it. I'm giving into my emotions. I've given up! She no longer loves me. For all I know, she never loved me! It was all an act. No! She did love me! I can't allow myself to think that. She must've loved me. Our first kiss was so filled with love and passion. She wanted it as bad as I did. She loved me. And I love her.  
  
Footsteps. In front of me. I didn't realize it but I've been crying in my hands. They, too, are stained with tears. Rogue tears. Rogue? Gambit? It's got to be them standing in front of me. I wonter what they could possibly want to talk to me about.  
  
--  
  
I knew it. Or, atleast, I should have known it. I guessed what her reasoning for standing with Gambit in front of me was right away.  
  
"Bobby?" I took in a deep, sobering breath and wiped away the tear staine remains from my face, then rubbed my hands on my pants before turning my eyes to meet hers.  
  
"Yeah, Rogue?" My voice was as frim as the moments circumstances would permit me. Her gloved hand clutched Gambit's tightly. I heard the crunch of the leather rubbing against his flesh and felt my skin trickle with goosebumps as I watched, tearign my eyes form her face.  
  
"I've.. got to tell you something. Important." Tears sped to the rims of my eyes. I knew exactly where the conversation was going as soon as she said those words. Not that I hadn't realized already by the second she stood in front of me, glued to Gambit.  
  
"Go ahead." My voice was getting stronger. I turned my eyes to meet Rogue's and then looked at Gambit. Smug, yet nervous was his expression.  
  
"I.. we.." Gambit's fingers twined with her's as if to encourage her. She closed her eyes for comfort and took in a deep berath. Her eyes opened, revealing her mesmerising brown eyes. The eyes that captured me so far as to take away any problems I would be suffering from at the moment. True beauty.  
  
"I love Remy." Three words that pierced my heart. I didn't let the almost loose tears drip from my eyes, even though my soul longed for the ability to.  
  
"Remy t'ink he love Rogue." His free hand tapped her chin, dragging her face to face his. Red colouring rosed her cheeks as her eyes lowered in embarrasment mixed with pleasure. My stomach did a literal flip-flop. I hope she realized at least a little bit of the pain she was causing me. Then again, I was hiding it well.  
  
"Fine." Cool, quick, almost harsh. Rogue looked down at me with compassion and regret in her eyes, gleaming, like usual. Again, I slowly lost my self in her eyes.  
  
"Bobby, I.." I stood abruptly, quickly walking between her and Gambit, a cold glare darting between the two of them before I cut her off.  
  
"Look, Rogue, I said fine. I'm cool with it." I shrugged at her, tears slowly ringing my eyes. My voice stayed strong, I was proud of that. I felt her arm grasp my elbow tightly.  
  
"Bobby." I grabbed it away and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Bobby, I'm sorry. It's just.." I cut her off again.  
  
"How many freaking times do I have to say it? I'm fine, ok? Just, stop." Without another word, I turned. I knew I was going to cry. My voice almost cracked at the end of my sentence! At least, this time she didn't follow me or try to talk to me again.  
  
--  
  
Now I'm outside, left to nothing besides my thoughts. Sitting on a bench, lonesome controlling my thoughts. I'm bent forward, my elbows resting on my knees. It's pouring. I don't care. If anyone came outside, the wouldn't know I was sobbing right now unless they listened or looked into my bloodshot eyes.  
  
It's.. cold. Very cold. But I don't mind. I like it. I shoot a large piece of ice soaring through the rain. My hair is drenched, hanging over my eyes. My clothes are sticking to my body. My ears are filled with water. I'm not paying attention to anything around me. I can't hear anything beside the rain, let alone my own thoughts. I can barely contain my thoughts. It's almost like something is plucking my mind of them.  
  
Wait, footsteps. My God, does this girl not ever give up? Rogue needs to leave me alone already. She's caused enough pain, can't she realize that?  
  
"Rouge, just.. go away." My voice is weaker now, cracking with each word, full of emotion and distaste.  
  
"It's.. not Rogue." Blindly, I wipe my eyes with my hands to clear my vision, revealing one of the only other girls my age. Raven hair.. green eyes.. it's Jubilee.  
  
"Jubilee?"  
  
"I saw you.. before. I'm really sorry." I look away. Why does everyone care so much?  
  
"It's no big. I mean, sure, I've still got some pain and sadness." Why am I telling her all of this? She doesn't need to, or really want to know. I feel the bench I'm sitting on sink slowly as she sits beside me. A soft, thin hand reaches to my shoulder blade.  
  
"If you want to talk, I'm here for you." Her voice is but a whisper, floating over the rain gently. I can barely hear it. There's something more, I just can't uncode it. Somethings there.. maybe she'll tell me. Maybe not.   
  
"Thanks, Jubes." I feel her hand on my cheek, then my chin. She's wiping away the rain. She gently grasps my chin, then nudges it to face her. Without hesitation, she dips her head forward and our lips meet. Soft, sweet, and short. She stops, surprised that she'd done it, and looks away quickly.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." I can barely speak. I'm surprised, one, by her action in the first place, and second because I kissed her back. She fidgest nervously and finally confides in getting up. I'm longing for the reaction we'd both reached out to a few seconds before. I grab her wrist and pull her back down onto the bench, and then into a deep kiss.  
  
We break away. She smiles. I smile back.  
  
Rogue may have hurt me, but she built me and Jubilee.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Done! I wrote that for all the people that HATE Bobby being the meanie. Hoped you guys liked it! 


End file.
